Fate Domain
Fate Domain Fate Domain Diviners and wizards often attempt to peer at the threads that bind the lives of mortals, but gods are the ones who weave those threads with every new birth and death. Tyche, Saturn, Chronos, Kali, Urd, and other deities of death, glory, time, judgement, luck, and prophecy call upon their clerics to act as oracles and seers of fate and future - and to intervene when the time is right. Those who follow benevolent gods often guide heroes to their destinies, while evil oracles may lead them astray or attempt to meddle with the future to bring prophecies of ruin, destruction and chaos to fruition. Fate Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st guiding bolt, heroism 3rd augury, enthrall 5th bestow curse, clairvoyance 7th death ward, divination 9th commune, dream Eye of the Oracle When you choose this domain at 1st level, your god bestows a mark upon you that signifies your attunement to the threads of fate, such as a third eye, runic tattoo, or halo of mist, which you can conceal at will. While your mark is revealed, you can use your action to gaze into the future of another person. Until the end of your next turn, your first skill check, attack roll, or saving throw regarding the target is made with advantage. Channel Divinity: Severed Threads At 2nd level, your god grants you the ability to manipulate fate directly. Whenever you deal damage to a creature, you can use a bonus action and your Channel Divinity feature to attempt to cut its ties to mortality. The target must make a Charisma saving throw. If they fail, their fate is disrupted: they have disadvantage on the next three rolls they make (ability checks, attack rolls, or saving throws). Discarded Tatters At 6th level, you collect the scattered threads of fate for a new tapestry of your own devising. Whenever you are attacked, you can use your reaction to weave an ethereal cloak around yourself made from the destiny of your attacker. The attacker must make a Charisma saving throw against your cleric spell save DC. If they fail, they take force damage equal to half the amount of damage they inflict on you if their attack hits. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to cut directly into the past and future simultaneously. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic or radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Prophetic Glimpse At 17th level, your god grants you the ability to see brief yet perfectly accurate visions of the future. You can choose to activate this feature at the start of your turn. Record all actions you and others take and the results of rolls made during your turn. If you are satisfied with the results of the events that took place at the end of your turn, this feature ends, as your vision is fulfilled exactly as specified. If you are not satisfied at that time, you can choose to defy the vision, reverting all events back to exactly how they were at the moment that you declared your use of this feature. You can use this feature once, and this use recovers whenever you finish a short or long rest. Oracle Markings Each oracle has a visually remarkable trait that may be considered both a blessing and curse. Choose your own or roll on the following table: Roll Marking 1 A glowing eye upon the forehead 2 Shimmering fog upon the breath 3 Apparent lack of irises and pupils 4 Runic tattoos in unreadable script 5 A serpentine tongue, hissing prophecy